One Shot Challenges
by Muismiep
Summary: When I get bored I ask my friends for writing challenges. Here are the results
1. Longing for a blanket

Pairing: Wolfstar

Time: After Hogwarts

Words: Between 200 - 900

Challenge: You learn about Wolfstar in the end

\--

"It closer now"

Remus looked up behind him to Sirius. "The war I mean. It's closer now were away from Hogwarts."

"I know." Remus sighed. It was on his mind to, no escaping from the war, no running to the safety of the castle. They were adults now and they should behave like ones.

"Do you think…" Sirius hesitated. "Do you think we will survive this?"

Remus looked away, he knew he couldn't lie to his face. In the end, his honesty won the battle.

"No," he sighed, "no, I don't think we're all going to make it. We can hope for it but this is war. We need to be realistic."

"I thought so to." Sirius sat down next to Remus and handed him a glass of firewhiskey. Remus took a gulp and they sat in silence, thinking.

"I know I should be happy, but I can't stop thinking about the time the happy bubble will burst." Remus looked at where Sirius was looking and followed his gaze. There they were, still in the wedding clothes looking into eachothers eyes while they were dancing.

"We can't let him win Sirius, we can't think like that. I know it's hard, hell, we did it 5 minutes ago. But we can't lose hope. Hope and love is all we have in times like this."

"I know…"

"I know you do…"

Silence again, surprisingly it wasn't disturbing. It was peaceful, like a warm blanket you use to escape the world for a while. A time to think, to dream, to hope. But beyond all, to cherish. The comfortable silences you think back on when it's all chaos.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do next?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither." Remus sighed. "But I know one thing."

"What is it?"

"It will be next to you." Remus smiled.

Sirius smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

\--

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**


	2. Christmas has come early

Year: 1993

Words: 555

What: Sirius who gets a visit of Fudge, asks for the Prophet, sings a Christmas song

\--

Darkness seemed to be his only friend right now. It restricted his view on every side. Not that seeing anything would be helpful in this godforsaken place.

Sirius sighed. The places on the wall to count the days were gone. He sighed again and started edging into the parts on the floor that were empty. Twelve years gave him time enough to "draw". Drawings edged into the floor of killing Peter, saving James and Lily, hugging Harry and killing Voldemort. At least… that was what they meant to him. To the rest of the world it just looked like stick figures.

A sound made him look up, someone was coming this way and the way the despair intensified it meant one thing. It was someone important. Soon he could hear the voices coming closer.

"No sir, they are calm like a Demiguise in winter." He could hear the others laugh about it, it only brought a frown on his face. How would they feel if they spent some time in here?

Soon Fudge walked into his view and he couldn't help but say, "Nice day here, in Azkaban, isn't it minister?" Fudge jumped a little and looked at Sirius with wide eyes. "S-Sirius Black!"

Sirius grinned at him but he saw the disgust in his eyes. He realised he wasn't the handsome boy who could whoo every girl anymore. "The one and only."

"How… How…"

"Nice of you to ask minister, I'm fine. The conditions are of course not optimal but it will do for now."

Fudge stood gaping like a goldfish. He wished he could share this moment with his brothers but he couldn't. One was a traitor, one didn't believe him and one was dead. He savored the moment, maybe, just maybe he could share this with someone later on.

"Oh minister, now you're here, can I ask you a little question?"

"S-Sure."

"Can I have your newspaper? You know how boring it can be here so I want to try my hand at those ridiculously hard puzzles. Because you know, I've got nothing but time."

Fudge looked at him for a while, not knowing what to do or not knowing if it would be safe, or both. Sirius would never know, the only thing he felt at that moment was the satisfaction when the newspaper slid through those bars.

"Thank you minister, have a nice day!"

Fudge nodded and walked away quickly.

As soon as Fudge walked out of his eyesight Sirius' smile fell down. Nothing to smile about anymore. The harsh reality came back, _nothing but time anyway._

He quickly opened the newspaper and he couldn't miss the picture of the redheads. _Weasley's_ he thought with a chuckle. _And it looks like they finally got the girl._ He also couldn't miss the trauma in her eyes and he wondered what had happened that cost her her innocence. He looked at her left to the young boy and his eyes narrowed. _It couldn't be!? He wouldn't be that stupid right? _He quickly stood up and walked towards the bars to catch a little more moonlight. He looked again, and again and again but the toe still wouldn't grow back. He knew it for sure, that was the one who betrayed his friends, who betrayed James and Lily.

Sirius cried in happiness, finally he could get revenge for his friends and maybe, maybe Remus would believe him this time.

It was as if Christmas had come early this year.

After all these years, it was still a mystery to the guards why they heard christmas songs in the middle of the summer.

\--

**A/N I hope like liked it! I have no regrets whatsoever that I went over the word limit, felt is was for the greater good**


	3. Dogfather

Words: 100

Who: James and Lily

When: your wish

What: a fight that ends naughty

A/N: Don't worry, still T rated

* * *

"James Potter!"

James turned around to a fuming Lily. "Yes Lily love."

"_Don't_ call me that. I'm not your girlfriend!"

"_Yet_…."

"Not helping!" Lily groaned.

"So what can I help you with sweetums?"

"Aaargh, can't you take anything serious!? NOT YOU SIRIUS!" Lily sent him a murderous glare. Sirius backed away slowly and bumped into Marlene.

She sighed. "So, what's it this time?"

Sirius turned around and shrugged. "I have no clue actually. You?"

"None."

They watched as Lily walked towards James with a murderous glare. "You stole my clothes!"

Sirius couldn't help it, he let out a laugh at the idea of James in dresses.

Marlene cuffed him on the head. "Not helping."

"Sorry," Sirius said laughing, "it's just. Imagine James in dresses."

Marlene couldn't hold back the snort. Oke, that _was_ funny.

James and Lily had a completely different conversation.

"I stole your what?"

"My clothes!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Why are you asking me!? It's you that's doing it, how should I know!?"

"And I'm not doing it, so how would I know?"

"So you're not stealing my clothes?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Nope." James drawed the world out.

"Then how do you explain THIS!" She held up a shirt. To Sirius it looked like a shirt, to Marlene it looked like trouble was coming.

"Why the hell were you in my room!?"

"AHA, so you admit it." Lily's eyes shined triumphantly.

"What? No."

"Sorry mate," Sirius said laughing, "you can't get out of that one. But as a side note, I didn't know you were a crossdresser." James's eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"I'll get you for that."

"Hello, James. Back to my clothes please."

"Wish someone would say that to me." Sirius murmured. Marlene gave him a slap on the head. "You rascal."

"And you love it." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

"You want to know why I stole your clothes?"

"Yes!"

"Because you stole mine!"

"Plot twist," Sirius whistled.

"Could you just shut up." Marlene glared at him, I'm trying to listen.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Lily tried to be nonchalant but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"Oh please. I came into your room to ask you if your clothes were stolen too when I found a at least 6 t-shirts of me on your bed."

"I-I.." Lily stammered.

"Yes you. So, you want to tell me why you have my shirts?"

"Because they smell like you." Lily mumbled.

"What?!"

"Because they smell like you alright!" Lily shouted. "It began with shirts to sleep in, yours are finer than mine. But the last couple of months it's the smell too okay. You happy now?" She turned around to walk away when he grabbed her arm and turned her back around. Lily started to shout at him but he firmly planted his lips on her. She struggled for a while but gave in.

"Is this the real life?" Sirius looked at Remus with wide eyes.

"Or is this just fantasy."

"Galileo." Sirius and Remus turned towards Marlene. She looked back at them with laughter in her eyes. "What, it fitted."

Remus snorted and Sirius followed suit.

She looked at James and Lily who were still going at it. "We will never let them forget this, will we?"

"Never." They replied in unison.

* * *

James pulled away from Lily, she looked at him with a dazed expression. "Are you going to hex me for this?"

She waved her fingers in his hair. "Oh just stop talking." She pulled his head towards her again.

"No complaints here."

"OI, LOVEBIRDS! There are children here." James and Lily jumped back from each other and looked at their friends who were grinning back at them.

"Finally?" They all looked at her, even James. She took a deep breath and said, "Finally."

Sirius pumped his fist and Marlene high-fived Remus. And James? James was kissing Lily again.

"You know, we should leave them alone. The sexual tension between them is reaching explosion point." Marlene backed out the room slowly.

"Just be glad this happened in the head boy- and girl dorms and not the common room." Remus put in, walking backwards too. Grabbing Sirius's robe they left the room just when the clothes started flying.

The only thing James and Lily heard before the door closed was Sirius asking Remus. "Does this mean I'm going to be a dogfather?"

**AN: Thank you for your revieuws and likes on beating the system. I loved reading those and I hope I can write more of those stories that make you smile.**


End file.
